divergent_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Lyndsey Caron
Lyndsey Caron is a 16-year-old Amity. Her roleplayer is MermaidatHeart. Biography Lyndsey Melody Caron was born on March 16 to Hazel Caron and Peter Caron. Peter and Hazel were Amity farmers, and Lyndsey learned how to farm like them. The first time Lyndsey heard about aptitude tests, it was when Peter and sat down at told her about them themselves. Lyndsey became very excited to turn sixteen, and she was certain that she would pick Amity, no matter what her test results were. Lyndsey met a boy named Zackary Garrett, who became one of her closest friends. Lyndsey and Zackary were lucky, because Hazel and Zackary's mother, Veronica, were extremely close, and they would spend a lot of their time together. In school, Lyndsey was one of the kids that blended in, and tried really hard not to be noticed by her teachers. However, Zackary was loved by the teachers, and Lyndsey noticed this, so she told Zackary, who decided to strive to be one of the best students, if not the best. Lyndsey grew a special bond with her mother, and she loved to spend time with her. It was because of her mother Lyndsey wanted to be in Amity. Her goal was to try and be as peaceful as possible, but she wasn't close with her father, which made Peter very sad. He tried to be closer with her, but she would always push him away. One day, Hazel was taking a serum that was supposed to help her sleep better, but it was actually the death serum, and Hazel perished because of it. Lyndsey was the first person to find her mother dead, and it put her into a state of depression. She screamed out for Peter, and when Peter found Lyndsey and Hazel, Lyndsey was at Hazel's knees, crying. Lyndsey was never the same after her mother's death, and Zackary noticed this. She began snapping at people more, and more people began speaking about her behind her back. She lost all of her friends except for Zackary, who knew how she truly felt. She wanted to lean on Zackary, but she knew he was already doing so, so she knew she had to keep being strong. Zackary asked her to be his girlfriend, and she accepted, because he understood her more than anyone. They dated for about half a year, before they broke up. She intensely disliked the popular guy at school, Anthony, and his right-hand man, Blake Fitzgerald, both of whom were Dauntless. One day, she heard Anthony and Blake form a plan to kill Zackary, and Lyndsey lost it. She stole a knife from a Dauntless kid, and when she saw Anthony and Blake drowning Zackary, she stabbed Anthony, killing him. She killed almost all of Anthony's crew, except for Blake, who survived, but barely. Zackary was shocked that she had killed Anthony's posse, and it was then she realized she'd made a mistake. She began crying, and told Zackary she couldn't have him dying. Zackary understood her, and he told her to run because the police were coming. Lyndsey ran, but she fell into the hands of the police, and was taken under arrest. Peter was extremely disappointed in Lyndsey, and refused to help bail her out, because she'd murdered innocent people. The only real friend she made was Troy Aaron, who had been there since he was five, and he was thirteen at the time. Lyndsey hated it in prison, but she was only in it for two weeks, as she and Troy were bailed out by a man named Julius Austin. Julius Austin saw great potential in Lyndsey and Troy, but he knew Lyndsey had committed the crime to defend someone she cared about. He personally trained Lyndsey and Troy to be stronger, like he had to a lot of children before them. Lyndsey didn't want to fight though, which made her harder to train, while Troy did just fine. Julius Austin was getting frustrated by Lyndsey, and finally, he decided to sit her down, and talk to her about what was wrong. Lyndsey told Julius Austin everything: about her mother's death, about her killing Anthony and most of his posse, and how she'd left behind her best friend to run away, but it still hadn't worked. Julius Austin understood, and he knew she wasn't worth training to be a protector. Instead, he started training her and Troy in stealth, which was how to stay hidden. Lyndsey had a lot of fun learning stealth, and how to spy on people. She asked Julius Austin why he wanted her to learn this, but he would never tell. When Troy and Lyndsey were sixteen, Julius Austin personally sent the two back to their factions: Troy to Dauntless and Lyndsey to Amity. Lyndsey and Peter made up, and became closer than they used to be, but with Zackary, it was different. Lyndsey had never been happier to see him, and he was the same. She told him that she'd been in prison for nearly three years, even though that was partially a lie. She assured Zackary that she hadn't changed, and the two hoped to stay in Amity. Lyndsey was able to take her aptitude test, and she scored an Amity. She is going to choose Amity at the Choosing Ceremony, because after all of her years with Julius Austin, she feels at home here. Early Life Lyndsey is a very kind person, and is the one to turn to for advice. She is very sweet, and she likes to assure people that dreaming isn't a bad thing, and the best thing to be is yourself. She had angger issues before, but she has learned to control them, and now, she is almost the same person she used to be, before her mother's death. Appearance Lyndsey has straight brown hair and gentle blue eyes. She is very pretty, and a lot of boys find her attractive. Alliances *Zackary Garrett (Former Boyfriend) *Troy Aaron *Carolyn Redd *Julius Austin Enemies *Blake Fitzgerald Powers/Abilities/Traits *Lyndsey is Amity born. *Lyndsey was the first person to learn her mother was dead. *Lyndsey killed Anthony and most of his posse. *Lyndsey was in prison for two weeks. *Lyndsey was trained by Julius Austin for three years. *Lyndsey is very kind. *Lyndsey is the person to turn to for advice. *Lyndsey is very pretty. *Lyndsey's test results were Amity. *Lynsey is very peaceful. Gallery Lyndsey02.jpg Lyndsey03.jpg Lyndsey04.jpg Lyndsey05.jpg Lyndsey06.jpg Lyndsey07.jpg Lyndsey08.jpg Lyndsey09.jpg Lyndsey10.jpg Category:Teenagers Category:Sixteen Category:Amity Born Category:Amity Category:Female Category:MermaidatHeart Category:Amity Test Results Category:Citizen